


Deck the Smaug

by swtalmnd



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain burglar is determined to bell his dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Smaug




End file.
